


Frostiron 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge

by fenrir_moriarty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Tony/Loki - Freeform, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrir_moriarty/pseuds/fenrir_moriarty





	1. Day One: Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarleyDeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/gifts), [The Samster!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Samster%21).



Day 1:  
Loki was in a satiny robe, oh, how he looked. He knew he was gorgeous, his endless, pale legs, shown from his seductively short robe, bare underneath of course, his signature color of emerald. Tony wasn’t even back yet. The genius was busy down in his lab, his new technology and stupid toys distracting him from his sexy lover. Loki missed it, the way Tony had focused on him. It was like he was prince, a king, a God and Tony had knelt to him all the time. Finally, after an hour of waiting, posed on the bed, Loki walked out of the room and to the lab. Not to Tony’s lab, but t Bruce’s. He leaned up against the wall and let himself fall back, grazing his back and getting down on the floor. 

“Oh Bruce, what has Anthony been assigned in order to make him be so distracted? Why has he not come back up to me?”  
Bruce set his scalding rod down as well as a miniature screwdriver. He pulled off his glasses.  
“Okay, let me let you know, Tony is a man who, if tempted will do anything. Have you been down there?”  
“No.” 

“Then why don’t you go down to him?” Bruce sighed and continued what he was doing. He ignored Loki from that point. Loki really irked him so he tried to avoid him and giving him advice on Tony usually made him go away. 

Loki hated going to Bruce. Bruce did of course pick him up and pound him into the floor….and not in the way he enjoyed most of the time. 

The God swept his hair back and tugged on it with his fingers before teleporting to Tony. He walked with the grace one could expect. He stood behind Tony who only waved him away because he started to block the light.  
“Not now Lokes.” Tony grumbles working on a new faceplate, one with gold and a bit of green. 

“...Stark you will listen to me and you will bow and I’ve into my needs. I want your company at the moment and you are too busy giving your attention to your cursed toys. I demand you focus on me! I am a God, I deserve more attention than what you are giving me!” 

Tony let his words soak in and his stood only to push past him and attach the faceplate to a new suit he was working on. It was dark there, the iridescent blue glow of the Arc Reactor was the only light in the corner with the suit, and Tony was quite fine with working in that light. Loki shot a pulse of green at Tony, who dodged it and pulled the suit down with him. 

“Christ Loki! You can’t just shoot at me because I’m not not busy entertaining you!”  
Loki glared at the suit. It was black, gold and green. He huffed out, angry but apologetically. “I’m...is that a suit?” 

“It is.” He picks, heaves with a painful grunt, it up. “It was.” He turned and looked at him. He eyed him, looked up his trailing legs and then to his tousled ebony hair. Loki slouched and glared before turning around and then teleporting back to the room. He fumed and paced. “That Idiot!” He shouted in Old Icelandic. He continued shouting in this language and finally lay down and fell asleep. He curled his legs around the blankets and he hugged a pillow to his chest, this was becoming a usual thing when he fell asleep. He hated to admit, or even think about it, but he had become dependent on Tony. Not physically but mentally. 

Later, Tony crept into the bed and pushed Loki’s shoulder. “Loki, Lokes, babe wake up.” He pushed him until Loki glared at him, still tired. “Hey...Wake up, I have something for you.” 

Before Loki could really push Tony away, Tony had called the suit, gotten it on, and lifted the 500 pound God (though he didn’t look more than 210 pounds) away and to the lab. He turned on the lights and a spotlight focuses on the suit, a beautiful gold, emerald, and onyx suit. It was fit for Loki. The God was staring at it, green eyes wide. 

“Oh Anthony...I shouldn’t have shot at you, I just...I thought you were ignoring me...I would have done more to you if not for the...I just would have done more if not for your...cock. Yes, for you cock. That’s accurate I guess…” 

“I’ll take that as an apology and a thank you.” He kissed his cheek and then his lips before smirking. He moved Loki to the futon he commonly crashed on when he is forced to sleep (though he would rather and usually does just fall asleep in his chair, on his keyboard) He sets Loki down before his suit comes off in a simple manner and folded back into a box. (He’s advanced the suit technology quite far, he’s so proud of that.) 

“Now, I’m not sure what you wanted but I’m sure that I have a good idea.” He ran his fingers over the robe and plays with a portion of the fabric. 

Loki almost growls and stood quickly before tossing Tony against the futon and straddling his hips, using his magic now to make his magical body lighter than his real alien weight. He kissed him roughly. “No, I’m mad at you...I get to be mad at you…” Loki gripped his chin, almost squeezing so hard it hurt, but it bordered and made it that much better. The God forced Tony’s head to the side soon, making Tony let out a gasp in surprise. Tony’s calloused fingers, almost clawed at Loki but he stopped when he knew it was an endless and unbeatable battle for dominance. He slowly started to try and lift his body. 

Being the horny men they were, Tony slowly lifted his body, his movements a called for attention, a called to be touched, while Loki, pressed against him, their turgid sins between their legs pressing each other. Rubbing together. Tony didn’t need to do much in order to expose Loki’s exotic and stunning body. He put his hands on Loki’s chest, “You can’t actually put that in me, you weren’t right? You better not you sonovabitch...” 

Loki tugged off Tony’s thin and oil/grease stained shirt and kissed his chest ignoring him. Loki ran his fingers through the genius’ hair and kisses down his chest before he pulled down his pants and let him hand there. He kneeled on the ground, between his legs and kissed and sucked on the inner thigh of Tony. Tony reached down to hold Loki’s hands but with a wave of the God’s hand and a flash of blue-green Tony’s hands were above him in a bond he couldn’t break free of. All Loki had to say about this was a low and possessive growl, almost animalistic. Tony stopped struggling and Loki’s finally pulled down his boxers and tossed them away. Loki slowly circled his index finger around Tony’s hole and pressed. Tony hissed but felt as his walls were slowly coated. 

“Magical lube?” Tony craned his neck to look at him, “I spent at least 200$ on different lubes and you could have just used ma-” 

Loki pressed his finger in until he couldn’t any more. He pulled it out. 

“Would you like to complain about the expense at which you purchased lubricants for my pleasure or would you rather I just continue Anthony?” Loki was rather serious, yet he was quite playful. 

Tony didn’t need to reply. Loki pressed the digit back in and continues until he adds the second. Tony hisses of course and glares. Loki groaned and continued. 

When Loki thought Tony has been stretched enough he lined up with his entrance. Loki was of course, the first man to ever, well, top Tony. Loki moved him back and pushed in slowly. Tony, shockingly, doesn’t cry and scream about how bad it feels, he shifted and grunted a bit. “Unbind my hands please.” He grumbled. Loki allowed this and removed the magic from his wrists. Tony shifted again and pulled Loki, by the shoulder, down to kiss him. He clenched a bit when Loki was fully sheathed inside of him. 

“How does it feel?” Loki asked, seriously and honestly curious. 

“Different.” Tony kissed him again and then he wrapped his legs around him to pull him closer. 

“In what context? Good or Bad?” 

Tony scoffed and pulled him down again and kissed him. He forced his tongue inside of Loki’s, strangely but normal, slightly cold mouth in order to try and regain a dominance he was used to but Loki once again overpowered him this time. Loki started quickening the thrusts and how hard as well. When Loki pushed in, Tony would push back to meet this trying to get more. Loki, being Loki, didn’t like this. He held Tony’s hip down from one side and moved even faster. By this point Tony’s legs had already started to shake. Tony let his head fall back not long before that, he was going to let Loki feel like a King. Half way into this, Loki was going very hard and very fast, Tony was trying to not tell him to go slower, not so hard, it was a bit painful and not in the way he wanted. 

Loki however realized this himself and slowed down. When Loki did eventually set his hand against Tony’s arc reactor and started to feed through his body the pleasure he too was feeling, Tony knew it was over. Loki felt how Tony felt and it wasn’t all bad, it was common for a mortal. Tony arched and grunted and moaned loudly as he came in long hot strands that fell against his chest and Loki’s. The feeling however was insane, he wondered if that was how a woman felt, his entire body almost seizing as he came. His body clenching then not as his entire body shook almost. He was soon feeling the weird sensation of Loki cumming in him. He shivered and almost cringed, it was weird to him, different. Loki pulled out. “Thoughts my mortal?” 

“Is that how you always feel?” 

“No. I took it easy on you because you have a human body, you try your hardest to match that of a God. Completely different sensations. Maybe I will show you later.” Loki stood and Tony was a bit scared to move and see all of Loki’s seed drink out, nope, he couldn’t do it. He was a bit against this idea. Loki looked -- stared, watched -- at him while he returned and stared at his God. 

“Take me to bed?” He offered with a toothy grin and glossy eyes.  
“Hmmm…” Loki had started by frowning, but it quickly turned into an evil grin, “I’ll teleport you.” 

“Teleport me where Lo-” Tony was hurrying and trying to grab at his clothes when he landed in Bruce’s office, naked, a small dribble of cum running down his leg and cum on his chest. Bruce lowered his glasses and stared for a second before standing and going downstairs, to the giant beatable room for when the Hulk wanted out, without a word, barely even a noise had been made. Tony glared at nothing and stored to the elevator and to his room.  
Loki was (half)asleep already in the bed, dressed in his emerald robe. Tony huffed and then walked to the other side of the bed, and refusing to take a shower, slid into bed with Loki. He kicked Loki’s shin, “Clean me up Reindeer Games.” 

Loki chuckled, waved his hand and pulled a clean Tony to his chest. Tony rested against him and Loki had no problem holding the smaller male. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem Anthony.” 

“Tony.” Tony corrects, knowing this will be a part of the end of the spoken words until morning. 

“Anthony.” Loki corrects back before they both silence and actually fall asleep.


	2. Day 2: Awkward Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was late. I kept falling asleep and also had Homecoming in which my partner made me attend.

Day 2:   
Tony woke up and had an empty bed. It was cold, and now Tony felt bad for when he left before Loki had woken up. It wasn’t short after Tony sighed, rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep when JARVIS alerts him. “Mr. Laufeyson is in the lab sir.” 

He ignored it and let it sink in. By the time he actually realized Loki was in his lab, unsupervised, he jumped up, tripped over his own feet. He pulled the sheet off the bed, the blankets falling to the floor along with the pillows, as he dragged it into the elevator. 

Loki was in the lab, he was playing with the suit, using magic to animate it and then eventually trying it on with the help of magic to get it on and assembled. He sat there, a bit bored, he didn’t know how to work it. He shot started using magic to move it but he wanted to know the ‘science’ behind it. Science to him was just super complicated magic (or to Thor it was just ‘never gonna happen’). 

The tired genius looked around and then noticed the suit, “Loki…? Are you in the suit?” 

“I am.” Loki was moving his arms manually with sheer strength, since the suit being metal was heavy. Tony ran up to the suit, and now that he was in his own lab, and he did like to think naked, he dropped the sheet, not wanting to be held back by the constant need to hold it to cover himself. 

“How’d you get in?” 

“I used magic. Don’t ask silly questions.”   
Tony stared and then almost started laughing, “Have you turned it on yet?”   
“I cannot figure it out. How do I work this?” He moved his arms and the genius smirked, amazed that his lover could actually move in that metal suit without it actually being on. Tony walked to his computer and typed in a code then activated and turned on the suit.   
“How will I get this on myself then?”   
“Well, I’m just going to help you practice in it before I decide to make you an upgraded and more suitable version. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it’s activated when you wake up. It’s just that you were up so early--”   
“A nightmare woke me up, darling.” 

They shared a stare into each other’s eyes for a second, in a way since Tony couldn’t actually see Loki’s eyes then because the faceplate but they could sense it. 

Tony takes a breath before tapping along the side of the suit where Loki’s side would be, “Hey, come on, get out of the suit, we can have some breakfast and then we can maybe just...I would love to pamper you like the King you are today.” 

In the kitchen, Tony was once against attempting to cook. He hadn’t since the time he tried for Pepper. He burnt the eggs and then tried to make more but ended up dropping half of them so he had half cooked nice but dropped and some burnt but clean. It was crazy. Then he attempted to make toast. The toaster wasn’t going fast enough so he used a blowtorch he had lying in the lab. Then he made coffee, which he surprisingly excelled at, and took it all out to Loki who he had seated at the table. Loki was propped up on one arm, bored, and not really knowing why Tony had dragged him out and decided to cook. He had heard the horror stories from Tony’s cooking, which was also shocking because Tony had only cooked for Pepper and they only tolerated each other. 

Tony set the food in front of him. He took a deep breath before, “I can’t cook. I don’t know why I decided to but it was the wrong decision.” Loki pulled the food forward and took a bite. He wanted to spit it out, it was burnt and dry and gross. He smiled and drank some coffee. “No, it’s good.” He lied, Tony believed him. 

“Really?” He looked like a child who was just given a box full of cute puppies.   
“Really. But I am curious as to why you decided to cook for me.” Loki started to use magic to make the food disappear and then ate fake images. 

He knew why, he wanted to do something nice for him, he felt useless, despite that he had just made him a new suit, managed to make him cum and then was embarrassed and shot at by Loki, but he was feeling love. It was new, he didn’t particularly like it either, it was making him awkward. “Oh, just because.” 

Loki finished the food and pushed the plate aside. “You do realize I am the God of Lies. I’m sure a genius like yourself could grasp that concept, so I’m sure you can also understand what I’m saying.” 

“That I’m lying?”   
“That’s exactly what I’m saying. ‘just because’ is vague but it is enough that I can tell you it’s a lie. Why would you feel you need to lie to me?”   
Tony shied away, he was not a shy man, he didn’t just back off, Loki noticed, they were naturally very alike. Loki extended his arm and touched Tony’s cheek, “Tell me or I will just use magic to find the answer. I would like you to just tell me then have to fo--” Tony kissed Loki’s hand and then kissed him. They kiss, it wasn’t some love little kiss it was their usual, ‘hurry-up-let’s-go-bump-the-naughty’ kind of kiss. Loki responded and picked Tony up, holding his butt as Tony wrapped his legs around his God’s waist. “I hate you…” Tony mumbled feeling demasculinized. Loki kissed him again before, “Lie.” 

Instead of trailing all the way to the room they moved five feet from their origin and were on the couch. Loki had removed Tony’s pants and left a sizable mark on Tony’s neck before stripping the rest of Tony’s bottom, spreading his legs and licking a stripe over Tony’s rigid size. He swirled his tongue around the tip and minutes later, when he was taking advantage of his silver tongue and deep throating Tony his hair was yanked up and Tony glared, “I really love you.” 

Loki stopped moving. He froze and looked up at Tony, his mouth still around him. He knew it wasn’t a lie, it was real. He pulled back finally, after a minute of delay due to a slight shock, and took a deep breath.   
“Yeah...well this is awkward.” Tony was looking to his side, Loki on his knees still between his legs, his cock still hard and his pants and boxers still astray. 

“We shall continue this in bed Anthony.” Loki set his hands on Tony’s thighs and shut his eyes, teleporting them to the bedroom. Tony gave out a nervous chuckle, “Why couldn’t we have just done this in the beginning?” 

“Because then you would have been more comfortable, therefore we’d have more than what would happen and there would be less of a chance for you to come clean to me. Obviously.” 

Tony looked at him, and Loki was already looking at him, a strange, not evil and slightly scary smile but with a cute one that Tony would have thought he would have before that fiasco Thor had mentioned to him about Loki being adopted, killing Jotuns and stuff to that effect. 

The genius pulled on Loki’s shoulder and the God budged and moved on top of him. “Materialize some clothes on me?” Loki does this puzzled. Tony takes notice and turns over, “No sex right now, I just had a moment.” He smiled and looks at him before smiling and resuming his turned position. Loki lays next to him and then asks, “Do you have a fever Anthony, are you sick?” 

Tony chuckles, “Nope, I just think you need some sleep.” Loki grumbles before snapping and sending Tony to Bruce’s lab again where the scientist is diligently working. Bruce looks up at him then back down at his work. 

“Get ou-”   
“I know, okay, sorry.” Tony rushes out and then returns to Loki who is asleep, across the bed, an arm hanging off. He sighs and then leaves to resume working on the suit. Loki slept quite peacefully despite the fact he was hanging off the bed in several places and letting out soft snores, opposite to his normal elegance. Tony was cleaning up his lab for the first time and finally tossed that photo of him and Pepper away. This was the start of something new.


	3. Day 3: Body Fluids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for this being so late, I had run out of ideas. Also, this is lacking of actual penetration and things to that effect, it is a very sensual chapter. I would have made it better however I tried to follow the 'Porn' and 'Body Fluids' which, for once, constricted my plot and the fluidity of the story. I think it is okay, I guess. So, like always, thanks to you who read my work. ^^ 
> 
> P.S. this chapter does take place a little later after Chapter 2. It doesn't make since for them to happen so quickly upon each other.

Day:3  
Later, Loki strays back down to Tony who was making another robot. He turned to look at the God who walks in graceful as ever. “Hey.” He turns back and resumes the work he was working on previously. Loki walks and stops behind Tony and squats down and wraps his arms around him until he leans back and sits down, pulling Tony back with him. 

Tony playfully hit Loki’s hand away but Loki kept him and held him to his chest firmly. Loki licked the shell of Tony’s ear. Tony shivered, “H-Hey! Do you want to go out later, maybe to get like dinner?” 

“You want to take me out? I’m wanted just about everywhere in the nine realms.”   
“And I would like to take my rebel out on a date. Unless you don’t want to go-”   
“No! I will go. I just….don’t you have a re-” 

Tony reached back and smashed his palm over Loki’s mouth. And rolled over so he could lay on his stomach between his legs, “Yeah, I ruined my reputation when a snapshot of a naked man in my office was taken,” He chuckled, “I’m glad it was only your backside though.” Loki grinned, Tony felt it on his palm, the way his sharp face moved beneath his hand. Tony raised his eyebrow only to be matched by the raise of Loki’s. 

Tony pulled his hand back and kissed Loki, “I never saw myself with a God before this.”   
“No, Anthony, you were too busy being a God.” 

Dum-E knocked over the robot Tony was creating and the bot started moving and malfunctioning. Loki shot at it and Tony twitched, annoyed and angry and sad: that was his robot and he had just finished working on it. It was a literal baby bot, small child, he was making it for Thor who he was going to make try and hold a baby correctly. 

After a second of staring Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a child?” 

The genius opened his mouth to laugh but then he said, “Yes but it’s for Thor,” instead. Loki was confused, wouldn’t admit it, but he was. “Thor requested a metal infant?” 

“Not exactly. He was talking about kids and I told him he couldn’t even be thinking of them until he passed the test. He was going to have to keep that baby in the protection zone, the little meter on it’s chest, to make sure he can handle and ca-” 

“Anthony, forgive me for interrupting yet again but, he held me when I was an infant and he was a child. I’m sure he is capable of caring and raising a child.” 

Tony glared in response before saying, “So it’s you I should worry about Mr. Shooting-my-baby-bots.” 

“No, it’s the opposite, I have six children.”   
Tony shook his head and squirmed out of Loki’s arms. The God let him go and watched as his precious human crawled to the baby and picked it up, as if it were real and set it on the table gently. Loki tilted his head observing his lover’s movements and coming to the conclusion that Tony wants a child of his own. 

“Why do you want a child?”   
Tony head snapped and he looked at him. Tony sighed and was hesitant to sit back down with Loki. He instead sat on the chair at his blueprint desk.   
“You know about shitty families, you had one...at least they treated you like you meant something maybe not like you wanted but my father hardly recognized me as a person. I was never good enough, it wasn’t until a year ago he even considered me a son, anything close to it, he was dead by the time I knew he cared. I want to be the father he never was. I know it’s a petty idea but still…” 

Loki rose from the floor and walked to the child before placing a hand on it’s gauge on the chest.   
“Was this really even for my dimwit of a brother?” 

It made Tony happy that Loki had finally called Thor a brother again and he shook his head.   
“So if I were to fix it, you wouldn’t be angry at me.”   
“It’s easier for you to fix it then me having to work on it all again.” Loki just nodded. 

It wasn’t quick, Loki hadn’t healed the baby but practically lunged at Tony and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him and picking the human up. “You love me, and now we are to have a child…” Loki whispers, before kissing him again. The God pulls the genius’ hands to his chest and holds them before lifting them to his mouth and kissing the callused fingertips gingerly. This continued until Loki, almost like a wolf, grew fangs and bit Tony’s palm. He bled and Tony recoiled. 

“Loki?!”   
The God was however biting his own palm, he pulls Tony back to him and presses their palms together. “I saw this in a film once. I think it stands to show. I’m not sure how your body will react to a God’s blood but I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Tony cringed at a twinge of pain but then smiled and pulled back away. 

“Loki, fix this.” He grabbed the doll and then extended it out to Loki who looked at it. He pressed his palm, with both his and Tony’s blood to the baby’s chest. In a flash of green, all was silent, save the soft cries of an infant. Tony started crying and held their child to his chest. Loki stared for a second before wrapping his arms around them both, protectively and when Tony smacked Loki’s chest, he kissed his cute mortal’s head and smiled.


End file.
